In Memory of Joey
Joey was the father of this wiki. He lost his battle with cancer, and will always be remembered. Nasia After trying to avoid this topic of conversation for months, I'm finally confortable enough to make this. Most of us had plans to create this page dedicated to Joey after he passed, but it never happened, and its long overdue. I, to this day, still hold back and don't say much. Its just hard to talk about. Joey made this place our home. Always made sure everyone was confortable. Always had our backs. He have us inspirational speeches. He helped us with some of our problems in life. He had an adorable love for dianna agron lol. He was just an amazing person. For now, I am ending this here. Don't want to make anyone sad, this is just a way to celebrate how great he was. Everyone feel free to add things and show your love, make this page pretty. When adding a comment or picture, sign it under your name. You will always be in our hearts Joey. We love you. And thank you. Delilah Joey, I love you. I love you and always will love you. You made me a better person as when I first stepped on the wiki I was looking for nothing but trouble. I was just a rebellious teenager with a love of piercings, tattoos, and getting in trouble at school but you changed me for the better. Now I'm so much more than that and one of the smartest kids in my class. You've actually inspired me to pursue what I actually want to do in life and made me realise my dreams of travelling the world, and not doing what my parents want me to do. I dedicate how my whole entire life is to you and no matter where you are right now, I want you to know that I'll always remember you and I'll always love you, my adorable little Dutch boy. Shan I'm never good with stuff like this cuz I'd confessed to most of you I'm not good with expressing my feelings in words 95% of the time, but when it comes to Joey you all know/knew how I felt about him. I get times where I feel like it was my fault he got worse and other times I know it wasn't my fault. He was an amazing person and I know we all still miss him a lot too this day. I still remember his outbursts about his obessions (mainly dianna as stated by nasia). I also think most of us will never listen to Shine (Georgia - Eurovision Song Contest 2010) the same way again due to that being his favourite song. I'm not sure on what else to put but I will always remember him. Brandon Dear Joey, I can't believe you're gone from wikia. You were an inspiration to all of us in different and multiple ways. I've never known someone to be as optimistic and loving as you, and if I find another who can be the slightest bit spectacular, well, then I could say I struck gold in knowing another compassionate human being not only once, but twice. As much words as I know, I'm not the best at explaining the wave of emotions that not only I, but everyone, have felt since you left us. But I know that even though it doesn't say you're on chat, I know you are; watching, laughing, and celebrating the wonderful wikia family you were so close to. To end this, I've found a quote from a favorite movie of mine (All Dog's Go To Heaven): "You know, goodbye's aren't forever." Nina I know I haven't known you as long as the rest of the people on this wiki, but you influenced me a great deal. You were always there for me. I can't remember a day when I was in a bad mood and you weren't there to console me. I deserved to get banned from this wiki so many times, but you were so understanding, so compassionate and so lovely. I still remember the day when I posted a picture of me and I got totally freaked out because of it and you sent me a picture of you so that I would not feel bad. And I think that it's one of the nicest things anybody has ever done for me. Lame, I know. But life's lame. Life is lame for keeping all of the bad people here, but taking away angels such as yourself. Joey, there hasn't been a single day that you haven't crossed my mind. Even though that picture of yours you sent me is now fading in my memory, I remember its title, a wild Joey appeared, and it makes me smile whenever I get the urge to cry. I'm tearing up right now so I should probably end this or I'll break down. Sometimes, I look up at the sky and it's as if I can see you, like I can feel you. I won't look at Dianna Agron the same way ever again because I'll always think of you, and just know that in my mind, you two totally ended up together and lived in Joeyland forever. I'll always be your Ninja. I love you Pistachio. Ellie Joey. Joey, Joey. Joey. Where would I be without you? Probably a lot unhappier. You have given me so much advice and have helped me through so much, and I can never say thank you enough for that. You were the first person out of every single person who's been on this wiki who I got to know. I met you when The Glee Project wiki was just starting, and we became friends straight away. Jeez. I miss you. You were adorable, so perfect, so supportive, so understanding - I can't think of a bad word to say about you. I hope Joeyland is happy. I hope it's sweet. I hope it's better than this world. You sent me the lyrics to "Lean on Me" once, and everytime I hear that song I think of you. I miss you, Joey. I love you. Category:Our Family Is Better Than Yours Wiki